Loosing You, Loosing The World
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Cloud stays behind in hollow bastion while the restoration committee travel back to traverse town. Hollow bastion is populated with fiends that killed anything in their sights. While Cloud told the others to come back for him they have FULL SUMMERY INSIDE


Okay, this is rated m for a reason as you will find out there is guts and blood, nice. Anyway hope you enjoy it..

Summery – Cloud stays behind in hollow bastion while the restoration committee travel back to traverse town. Hollow bastion is populated with fiends that killed anything in their sights. While Cloud told the others to come back for him they have yet to do so, able to transform into a wolf he is locked as his blond wolf and waits for the group to come get him... but he's starting to think they left him.

As I walk around the abandoned town square my mind wanders back to Leon and the others. 135 days, that's how long I've spent here on my own after the monsters attacked. All that time I've been eating rotting flesh to keep my starvation at bay, but even that is now running short. As I stop in the middle of the square and glance around I knew that Leon might not be coming back for me this time. I was all on my own, no weapon – the buster blade was smashed- and with every creature after me it was unlikely I was going to live for much longer. I sniff the ground and snarl quietly, they've been here. I hear stomps at the top of the stairs and run into the nearest alleyway.

The being possesses great power, a monster made up of a dragon and an almost vampire like thing. Its eyes were burning red and I knew at that instant it was on the hunt for me again, seeing I was the only edible thing left. As I crept deeper into the darkness it moved onto a dead body, it has hunted everyone down. The people who refused to leave didn't stand a chance.

"Looks like our little friend has been here recently." It roared, keeping its crimson eyes trained on the dead human.

"Aerobane, we must leave. He is not here anymore." said another creature that turned around the corner, this time it had sapphire eyes.

"But I smell him, he's so close." The red one, Aerobane, roared. It crawled forward and was standing right in front of the alleyway I was hiding in.

My heart was beating a hundred beats per minute, my blood turned cold as I slowly and quietly laid low to the ground. It turned its big head but didn't recognize me. My heart was pounding against my rib cage as Aerobane bowed his head to sniff the ground. One thing I've learnt is that its senses are not as good as a wolf. It turned its head to the alleyway and looked keenly.

"Aerobane! Let us leave. He cannot hide for much longer." The blue dragon/vampire bellowed. The red being turned and walked away.

"Our senses are not as superior to that of this werewolf. We Vampragons are weaker in that category."

"I know, but we are stronger in the strength than that lowly wolf." both Vampragons laughed loudly towards the cloud covered night before flying off towards the castle. I collapsed onto the ground and whined pitifully.

The next morning I stepped out of the shadows and into the new day, the clouds were covering the sun and leaving this world in darkness. I carefully sneak off towards the Gummi Port. Hoping with the small amount of hope I have left that they were here. That hope soon vanishes however when I see nothing but the remains of the burnt Gummi ships that were left behind.

"Same like the past 135 days." It still amazed me to now end that I was able to avoid the Vampragons for 136 days. I walked into the abandoned port and scan the area. Nothing, not even the flames that were still alight yesterday. It was as cold as the ice cream freezer. My heart wrenched when I spot a dead body that wasn't there the day before. Walking up close I spot that it was a young pregnant mother. I sighed and looked around before sniffing the woman; she's been dead for week to 10 days. I growled angrily and shake my head.

No point on believing on false hope. They weren't coming back if they do I won't go with them. They left me and other innocent people behind. Leon promised me he would come back! He promised! But where is he? Anyway but here. He's probably enjoying life to the full happy that I 'died'. I come out of my thoughts when I hear a large bang. The red Vampragon looked over to me and smirked.

"Gotcha."

My eyes widened as he crawls towards me. I step back until my tail swishes against the wall behind me. I turn around and notice I have no way of going. The Vampragon charges and snaps at me, I jumped out of the way and onto his back. Making my way towards the exit. The blue Vampragon walks out and smirks at me, blocking me only way out. Aerobane sprinted towards me and I jumped out of the way, the red Vampragon turns its head and snaps at me, grabbing my hind leg.

Aerobane swings me towards the blue dragon/vampire and I knew my time was up. It snarled at me then glanced at Aerobane.

"Time to eat my brother."

"Yes Bavrone." It dropped me and even with my decapitated leg and sprint under the blue Vampragon and towards the town square. I run into the alleyway, the monsters close behind me. Looking around and deciding quickly, I jump into one of the houses through a window. My leg buckled and I fell to the floor. The Vampragons snarled and were trying to getting, failing they turn around and walk away.

I panted heavily before getting up and limping towards the front room of the house. The small accommodation looked like it had been lived in recently. I looked around for any medical supplies, remembering I couldn't change back into my human form I just onto the sofa and whimper, before falling into slumber once again.

I opened my heavy eyes and looked out the window; the Vampragon was making sure I didn't leave the building. I got up and crawled up the stairs, if it was trying to scare me out it would have to think of something else because I am comfy where I am. I open the first door on the second landing and limped in, whining and whimpering every time my foot landed on the floor. The first room was a small bedroom, belonging to what looks like a young girl. Dolls and prams were all over the room, pictures of unicorns and the bright coloured pink walls gave me the evidence to support my theory.

I look around before looking under the bed, spotting a small cat curled up in a small ball. I sniff it gently and it stirred from its slumber. Its greeny yellow eyes landing on me and it jumped.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, I'm not here to eat you. Some Vampragons chased me into here and I cannot leave." I barked. It titled its head before crawling out. Its fur resembled that of a tabby but it was brown with even darker brown stripes.

"And I thought I was the only survivor, my owner a young girl named Amira, said she would return but she has yet to. What is your tale young wolf?" it asked. I sat down as it jumped onto the bed with grace.

"I'm not a true wolf, but a werewolf. I've been in this body for so long now that I have been locked inside. It is probably impossible for me to change back. I was fighting the Vampragon and told my lover to go. He left reluctantly with the promise that he will return the next week to come and get me and any survivors. And yet it's been 137 days and I have not seen him."

The cat meowed quietly before sauntering towards the edge of the bed.

"I see you've been injured, you are a strange one. Strange but brave and courageous." I shook my head and looked towards the window, the Vampragon is following me.

"And I see you are still wanted." I stare at the brown cat and it stared at me.

"You are now, they eat anything that has a heartbeat and by the looks of it, it has seen you." The cat licked its paw before jumping onto my head.

"What is your name wolf?" it meowed; I look up and barked quietly.

"Cloud, Cloud strife. And you are?"I questioned.

"I am stripes, or so my owner called me. But you can call me Amira." I frowned heavily.

"Isn't that your owner's name?" the cat nodded.

"Yes, but I want to remember her name so I can find her again." We left the bedroom and clambered down the stairs into the kitchen.

"The cupboards are bare, how have you survived?" I asked as I sniffed and licked the crumbs in packets, I hadn't eaten in two days.

"I have been eating small mice and rats that venture into this house."

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not alone in this world now. Even if it is a cat." I heard the cat chuckle before looking under the table, I spot a small open vent which is hidden nicely under the table cloth, it was doubtful the creatures outside would find us.

I walk, or should I say hobbled, over to the vent and squeeze in. Amira followed close behind.

I knocked the vent door open and scramble out, that vent was stinking and if we didn't get any fresh air I knew we might choke on the toxins. The stripy cat lands on top of me and grins. Cats always land on their feet. I hate that damn saying even if it is true. The cats' eyes turn from one of smug to one of grief and shock. I turn to look and I notice why.

A small child, her blood and guts next to her, laid lifeless on the floor. Amira hops over and purrs quietly. I walked over a moment after and I hold back the tears. The small girl was holding a handmade teddy that looked like the small cat besides me, on the collar it says the best cat in the world, my little stripes. I turn to Amira and nudge her with my nose.

"Is this your owner?" I ask. The cat nods once, we soon hear a sound we didn't want at that moment or any moment for that matter. The blue Vampragon, Bavrone, was snarling at us.

I start to run off and notice stripes wasn't following. "Amira! Move!" I howl but that cat stays still. My sensitive hearing picks up on the small meow.

"I have nothing left." I stare in shock as Bavrone pads over and takes hold of the cat chomping it down and swallowing it whole.

My paws clench and I snarl angrily, that damned dragon. I charge forward and lock my jaws onto the back of the dragons' neck. It roars in anguish and turns its head trying to grab me but unsuccessful. I let go for a short moment, waiting for it to turn to me. When it did I launched in and bite deeply into the front of its neck. My fangs biting deeply and breaking the scales. This damn dragon! I'm all alone now! It killed my only friend and companion that existed in this forsaken world! I was dragged off by another Vampragon and I hit the back of my head on the wall and I blacked out.

I woke up to see a small fireplace, it was lit and the orange flame bathed my in warmth that my body had desired for.

"Do you think we can save this world?"

"I highly doubt it; those creatures have hold of the castle. There is no chance we can get in there and activated Trons' claymores. That's if Tron is still okay."

"Yea but we're strong! A mean Cloud has survived this long so we can."

"Yuffie, that's another problem. Cloud is severely wounded and we need to get him out of here."

Yuffie? What was she doing here? They've come back? Leon's here?! My happiness and joy was washed away when I remembered that they had left me, and by sounds of it they only want to get the castle back. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and stood up. I looked up and saw everyone Cid, Leon, Yuffie Aerith and Tifa stare at me. I snarled and crouched low to the ground.

"Leon, looks like he isn't happy." Cid said. Leon glared at me and I just sent the gesture right back.

"Cloud, you're supposed to be resting." He said sternly. I snapped and took a couple of steps back, tying to distant myself away from them. Leon looked at me like I had no memory of them, but I still plenty of memories of them.

"I waited for you Leon; I've waited days on end. Watching every last living thing die at the hands of the Vampragon. I lost hope that you would come back. Now I detest it, now I wish you guys never came and I wish now that the Vampragon would just come right through that wall tear me to pieces." When I had finished everyone was in shock.

"But cloudy, we here now. We came back for you." Yuffie said in a pleading tone.

"But how long has it been. Maybe your oh so great leader could tell you the promise he made to me. Go on Leon; tell them what you promised me."

I watched as Leon looked away, guilt ridden and upset. "I promised you I would come back in a week."

I grunted and watched him turn back to me. "I tried to get back Cloud but Cid kept on dragging me back, he locked me in my room and made sure I didn't leave." I shook my head, a small snigger escaping my lips.

"It's been 138 days, Leon. 138 days of torture, pain, hunger and thirst. I waited for you, hoping you would come back within the week like you promised. But you never did, I should have gotten the same fate as that tabby. The only living thing that was my friend. She was a true friend. She never left me like you did. Never made any promises of coming back and breaking them."

She didn't leave me to rot in hell like leon did; she killed herself because she was in so much pain. I would have done it myself if she asked me to. I turned and started to run out the door.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled behind me as I ran out the back door and up the alleyway. Leon came out soon after me with Cid and the others close behind. I jumped up the ladder and up a set of metal stairs. Where the hell are the damn Vampragon!!! My mind yelled as I jumped into a house and ran down the stairs. Leon was still close behind. I jumped out the door and the red Vampragon spotted me. It opened up its wings and charged. I ran out of the way and down the flight of stairs. Letting the Vampragon follow close behind.

It turned its head and spotted Leon and the others. It's supposed to go after me damnit! As Aerobane flew towards them I ran behind it, jumping onto its back and gnawing at wing. Aerobane roared in pain and turned onto its back and glided across the ground and waiting for me to fall off. I did exactly that and laid on the ground. I stared at Leon who was breathing heavily. I smiled softly and whispered.

"Go away Leon." The Vampragon turned and flew towards me, its claws sharp and pointed as it flew down and grabbed me. It bit into the back of my neck and I howled in pain before losing myself in the darkness again.

I growled and tried to move the thing that was patting me. It was too early and all I wanted was sleep but the damn patting on my head wasn't helping. I opened my eyes groggily and looked around, or tried to. I blinked and noticed I had bandages wrapped around my neck.

"You're lucky do you know that?" I knew that voice. I turned my head slowly and looked at the scarred brunette. His stormy eyes held fright and I could see his hand was slightly shaking. "Why did you rescue me?" I growled out. I didn't want to move because my leg was close to falling off.

"Because I love you Cloud, and I will do until the end." I rolled my eyes and grunted before resting my head on my paws.

"I didn't come within the week as I promised you because I was scared." My head shot up and I turned to the brunette next to me.

"I wanted to I really did but Cid was holding me back and so was my fear. My fear of seeing everything destroyed like it is now and the fear of thinking you might not have been alive." So I did hear right, Leon squall Leonhart was scared. All of a sudden I felt guilty, I made Leon almost face his worst fear. I sighed heavily and staggered up. Turning until my head was resting on his lap. I looked up at his smile and returned it.

"That reminds me, why are you still in your wolf form?" I huffed and slowly explained that I was unable to change because I have been in this form for so long. The warmth that radiated from Leon reminded me of the times I spent with Leon. Curled up in bed my head resting on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. I whimpered and moved my head till I could hear that resounding heartbeat, the sound I had missed so much. Leon smiled and slowly moved to lie down. Making sure my head was still on his chest. I slowly fell back into slumber and I could feel myself slowly shift into my human form.

I woke up in the middle of the night and sat up. The small rooms light came from the window and the full moon in the sky. I looked around and noticed I was lying on a small single bed; Leon was at my side asleep. I looked down at my hands and smiled, at least I was back to normal. I turned to Leon and saw the brunette staring at me with concerned eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto his lap.

"I dunno, I have this strange feeling we're being watched." I murmured, watching Leons brow crease in confusion.

"I think the Vampragons are watching." Leon blinked then tilted his head. "The Vampragons are those creatures in the name is the evidence of what they're created from. Half vampire half dragon." Leon nodded and I nuzzled his cheek. He smiled softly and kissed me lightly.

"The restoration committee have decided what we're going to do." I titled my head and waited for the decision, by the look on his face it was going to be one I won't like.

"We're going back to traverse town, we're going to stay there until the Vampragons are gone." I frowned in confusion.

"You're leaving this place? But you spent ages trying to restore it." I said. He nodded solemnly before raising his hand to my cheek.

"I wanted to restore this place, get rid of the creatures that took it away from me. But the strength of these monsters I know we don't stand a chance and of course we need to get you proper medical treatment." I bowed my head but finally nodded in agreement.

Days had past and me, Leon and the others were now settling in at traverse town. I shared a room with the brunette while the others had a room each to themselves. I sighed heavily and walked around the first district. Leon was off looking for some stun bullets for his gunblade and everyone else was busy so I decided to roam the first district. I could hear growling behind me and turned around, my eyes scanning the darkness for a hint of movement. But I just ignored it, carrying on walking. Making sure my energy was ready to change if need be. I heard the snarl and a roar, a roar of a Vampragon.

I turned around and saw everyone running, Aerobane walking out and looking around. When his eyes landing on me, he crouched low to the ground before pouncing at me. My body changed quickly, seeing I had no weapon anymore and I moved quickly out of the way. Leon raced around the corner with Cid, Yuffie and Tifa before coming to a complete halt. I snarled and leaped the Aerobane, latching onto his nose. He roared and turned his head side to side trying to get me off. It succeeded after a short amount of time but I came back quickly and bit deeply into his back.

"Leon, stun him!" I hear Cid shout, soon hearing Leon load up the gunblade and pull the trigger.

It didn't stun the dragon; it merely made the monster more violent. Ruby red eyes gazed upon me before it grabbed my back and flung me off of him. I staggered up and watched Yuffie and the other charge in, Yuffie threw her ninja star and Aerobane turned his attention to her. I snarled and leaped onto his head, biting his bottom jaw. The creature roared and shook its head once again. Leon and Cid charged in and both tried to stab the being, but the scales on its huge body blocked the attack and pushed them both back. Yuffie ran in and threw the ninja star once again, the star dug into the front of the monster but it left Yuffie with no weapon. I let go and yanked the star out, chucking it to Yuffie before moving out of the way.

Aerobane roared and charged at me, grabbing my tail and throwing me into Cid. I snarled and staggered up, Cid got up half a minute later and we ran towards the monster. All four of us dashed towards the red creature. I buried my fangs into the top of the neck where neck and head joined. Leon was underneath then it was Cid and Yuffie. They all were digging their weapons in. We didn't let go until the beast collapsed to the ground. The pounding heart we could feel that beat against the brutes ribcage slowed until finally stopping.

We stepped back and watched as Aerobane drew his last breath. I morphed back and looked at Leon.

"The other one will come looking for us." I mentioned. Leon turned to me and nodded.

"Might as well save it the hassle." I stared deep into his eyes and noticed he was lying.

"We could die, you know?" I said as I turned to look at Aerobane. His corpse growing colder with each passing minute. The brunette nodded.

"I know, but would you rather stay here and do absolutely nothing? Who at least do something in hollow bastion?"

I grinned and turned to my brunette lover, my glowing blue meeting his stormy grey/blue.

"Let's get going."

We arrived back at hollow bastion and I walked out of the gummi port, Leon leading ahead the others were staying behind for a little while until the all clear. "Let's go before I changed my mind." I chuckled and followed him. No sooner did we enter the town square our eyes landed on Bavrone. And he looked mighty pissed.

The blue Vampragon snarled angrily and stood up tall.

"You killed my brother." It roared, "You've escaped my grasp before now you will die!" it charged at me, I changed and did the same. I dived into his stomach and made the brute lose its breath. I turn and jump at it again, instead landing in its open jaws.

I howled in pain as he tossed me left and right, finally letting me go and watching me crumple up on the concrete. Leon charged in and pushed the gunblade into the beings chest, the dragon/vampire snarled and grabbed him with his claw, throwing him into one of the buildings. The brunette landed unconscious.

I whimper and whine as I staggered up, my entire body killed. I staggered over to Bavrone, snarling and growling until I caught his attention. The blue creature wore a smug grin and I hated it. Before I could stop myself I charged in again, my jaws grabbing onto the soft flesh under his head. My back paws pushed the gunblade in and the once immortal creature roared its last roar until it drowned on its own blood.

I collapsed to the ground and watched the final Vampragon fall as well. I grab the hilt of the gunblade and pulled it out, before changing back and staggering towards Leon. The brunette, who was half out of it, smiled softly and took the gunblade off of me. I crawled on my hands and knees towards him before I collapsed. My head rested on his chest and I could hear the soothing beating. I could hear Aerith and the others shout but only faintly as I fell into deep slumber.

I woke up on a soft warm bed, the sun's rays peeking through the old worn curtains. My body was numb and I immediately knew that Aerith had or still is healing me. I rub away the sleep with the palm of my hand and looked around, noting that I was in my old room in the castle. The room I had stayed in before I fell in love with Leon. I groaned as my mind wandered through thoughts. I blinked and turned my head towards the door. Leon hobbled in and smiled gently.

"How you doing, my little Chocobo?"

I grunt in pain as I moved over on the bed. Leon took the hint and lied down on the bed next to me. I moved towards him without delay and rest my head on his chest, making sure that that heartbeat was still there and I was still alive. I heard Leon chuckle and look up into the brilliant stormy eyes of my lover. We had only started going out before this whole issue occurred so we've never really done anything except cuddle and kiss. His hand rested on my side and I moved my head to his shoulder, my hand now resting on the beating heart.

The sleep and beating of the gentle warm body next to me that I have been denied for so long finally made me doze off into an easy gentle sleep. My thoughts were of Leon and how he came back to me, and of how much I love him...

And it's finished, well wasn't that fun. Now I'm bored. Anyway read and review people... before I die of boredom. sorry for errors... again. yawns and walks off


End file.
